


A sturdy axe

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo





	A sturdy axe

Bendy felt numb as he watched the funeral workers lower Henry’s coffin into the ground.

Should've noticed sooner, all the signs were there. Why didn't he notice he was sick until it was too late?

Inky tears trailed down his face as his brain tried to catch up with the current events.

Henry seemed to be unstoppable...so how come this happened?

And when it did, only a single question remain.

“...what now?”

He walked, away from the grave, away from all he knew. He walked away as far as he could.

But where to?

To the studio, of course.

To the place where it all ended

To the place where it all began.

~~~

Henry was pretty sure about three facts.

#1. He was dead.

#2. Because of number one, Bendy would be devastated.

#3. Heaven sure as hell didn’t look like the old studio where the devil and animator both nearly died multiple times.

So if one were to ask Henry why he was conscious and back inside Joey Drew’s Studio, he would’ve answered with a very honest “No clue whatsoever.”

Now then, here is one more thing that Henry was pretty sure he couldn’t do.

FLOAT.

And this was when Henry started to consider replacing the previous fact #1 with: ‘He was ridiculously high on anesthesia.’

He crossed his arms and let out a tired sigh, before looking around.

‘Even if this is a painkiller induced hallucination, I still probably should go find an exit. The last thing I want to deal with over here is PTSD.’ He perked up when the door to outside caught his eye, a little bit out of arm's reach.

He suddenly realized he had no idea know how to get there.

After flailing around with no success (and with him hoping that no one had watched him do so), he considered pushing off something in order to propel him to the right direction.

Henry attempted to reach for wall, and his hand phased through. He stared as he moved his arm around, his hand not meeting any resistance, almost as if he was waving his hand through nothing. He pursed his lips.

“...great.” ‘How the hell am I supposed to move now?’ He nearly let his arm drop before he felt something woody brush against his finger tip. ‘I...felt something…’

He start grasping around desperately, before his hand hooked onto a handle of some sort, and he pulled as hard as he could, and successfully sent himself through the wall.

“HOLY SHIT!”

He then quickly decided that going through the wall was the strangest experience of his entire life. Though with how things were going, he wouldn’t be surprised if something else managed to top that off.

But until then, he might as well see what he’s holding first. “Huh, isn’t this the axe I used? Thought it would’ve broke by now.”

He tried picking it up, but what ended up happened was that he pulled himself closer to the axe, not budging the actual thing at all. Then, he yanked up at it as hard as he could, and ended up with most of his lower body going through the floor.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”

He then started kicking, pulling, and pushing the axe, anything to make it at least shift a little, but he had no luck in doing so.

He was so busy trying to move the damn weapon that he nearly didn’t hear the door creak open.


End file.
